goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Jaws of Doom
240px Into the Jaws of Doom Tagline Talk about a jawbreaker! Author(s) R.L. Stine Cover artist Tim Jacobus Publisher Scholastic Media type Print (Paperback) Release date February 1998 Pages 135 Number of Endings 39 Series Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Series number 1 Saga None Previous book None Next book Return to Terror Tower Into the Jaws of Doom is the first of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was followed by Return to Terror Tower. On the front cover was an image of a dinosaur skeleton (Tyrannosaurus Rex) reaching over an exhibition barrier. The tagline was,"Talk about a jawbreaker!" Plot You are on a school trip to a museum. Lagging behind the others, you encounter a murderous sentient computer called the Super Computer. Unlike most of the Give Yourself Goosebumps ''books, this book uses dice during several choices, and the end result explains whether the previous choice "worked" or not. The book is longer than the others, and is divided into sections at times. Bad Endings '''Note:' While still in keeping with the usual choices, a lot of these are influenced by either poor dice rolls, incorrect item usage, or both. *Some toy dinosaurs come to life and consume you alive. *You attempt to take the elevator, but fall down the shaft and die. *You touch an electrically charged door. *You attempt to use toy helicopters to escape, but they are destroyed as you crash through a window, so you fall to your death. *Drained by a giant mosquito (several different endings). *A flight simulation turns out to be real, and you die during it (several different endings). *You can't stop a germ from growing. *You can't prevent yourself from being hypnotized by a spiked pendulum, so it kills you. *Your braces are attracted by the giant magnet and you're stuck forever (only choose this ending if the real you has braces). *Water carries you to the sewers under the museum. *A space ship turns out to be real, and you are feasted on by aliens. *A difference engine grinds on your hand. *You get absorbed into an electrical current in a Tesla coil. Although you are still trapped in the coil, you appear on millions of TVs around the world. *While on one of the lower floors, you decide to risk the elevator, but it crashes into the roof of the building. *You choose to make a Smoke Bomb, but it explodes in your face. *A snake bites you and its lethal venom kills you. *An army of ants bite you, poisoning you, and causing you to possibly die. *After getting lost in the maze, you meet up with some Nature Scouts who have also been lost. You stay with them long enough to get enough badges to achieve the rank of Acorn, but you're still lost. *Dropped in a tar pit. *You use a Stink Bomb against a "Visible Man", but you are caught up in it as well. *You use a Noise Bomb against a "Visible Man", but it doesn't really "stop" him. *A metallic robot arm throws you into a wall. *Forced to serve the Super Computer forever, who has taken the form of a dragon. *Being trapped in a small dungeon for all eternity. *A metallic robot arm holds you in the air and helicopters get closer to you until they chop your neck. Then the book explains why they are called "choppers". Good Endings *You defeat the Super Computer by using the correct Crash Code, while you are in virtual reality. A tiny elf girl, who turns out to be a PDA, explains that the sequel to your favourite movie is being filmed and that you are acting in it. Suddenly, you realize you never read the script and the story ends. Trivia *Several choices are dependent on what items you have collected during your adventure, and to make matters worst, picking up an item will often trigger an event that can kill you without the correct item, so you need to do things in order. Overusing some items can do more harm than good, and there are some items that do nothing, no matter what you do, and choosing them can hindder your process, as they prevent you from getting all the useful items. *One of the later dice related choices determines how fast the reader can run during a chase scene, and the higher the number the slower he or she will be (making it harder to escape). To make it harder, each item the reader still has will add to the dice numbers - the point being it would be hard to run while carrying several items in real life. *Because of how the book is written, certain things will happen differently depending on what order you do things; e.g. if you visit the room with the giant mosquito before you attempt the flight simulation, the mosquito with be around during the simulation. *The majority of bad endings contain a hint for next time; usually hinting at what item you should have used. *There is a maze on one floor, but you don't get to play with it like most Give Yourself Goosebumps books. Instead the majority of that section is dedicated to choosing which direction to turn. *It is possible to lose all but one item you have collected so far in the book, and never get them back without cheating. To make matters worse; the one item you get to keep has already exceeded its usefulness. *A guide to completing this book was alegedly included with Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel. *Despite the cover saying " There's Only One Way Out! ", you actually don't escape the Hall of Incredible Science. Actually, you have to use the virtual reality visors to lead to the only good ending and using the correct " Crash Code ". *On # 221( becase there is sections, not pages ), you have to find the correct Crash Code hidden by the Super Computer. You can find it by using an abacus correctly. : ''This article is a stub. You can help Goosebumps Wiki by expanding it. '' Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragons Category:Snakes Category:Insects Category:Mazes Category:Robots Category:Mutants Category:Living Toys Category:Aliens